Unnamed musical instruments
The following is a list of unnamed musical instruments. Adam's guitar Adam's guitar was a musical instrument used in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Adam played a six-stringed instrument, similar to a guitar but without the resonating body. ( ) A similar instrument was played by the Edo on Rubicun III and by Katie aboard the Enterprise-D; her instrument had eighteen strings, however. ( ) File:Adams instrument.jpg|Adam's guitar File:Edo instruments.jpg|An Edo guitar File:Katies instrument.jpg|Katie's guitar Aldean musical instrument The Aldean musical instrument was an advanced device controlled by thoughts. The player put his fingers on certain pads on the instrument and simply felt the notes in his head. If done correctly, the instrument would start to glow in different colors and produce a melody that was similar in mood to the player's feelings and thoughts. Melian, an aged Aldean musician, taught Katie, a child from the Enterprise-D, how to play the instrument when she was abducted by the Aldeans. ( ) )}} Algolian musical instrument The Algolian musical instrument was a large instrument consisting of many small chimes that were struck with small wooden hammers and played according to certain ceremonial rhythms. An Algolian musician was aboard the Enterprise-D during the biennial Trade Agreements Conference and entertained the visitors of Ten Forward by playing his instrument. William T. Riker later transmitted the rhythm by subspace as a covert distress signal from the Ferengi Marauder Krayton whose crew had kidnapped him, Deanna and Lwaxana Troi. ( ) * External link * Bajoran instruments Bajoran cabasa The Bajoran cabasa was a small percussive musical instrument that played a role during Bajoran births. For Bajoran women, it was important to be relaxed during birth, so the mother's relatives would play different instruments in a repeating rhythm to provide a relaxed atmosphere. During Kirayoshi O'Brien's birth in 2373, the Bajoran woman Y'Pora, who was trained in childbirth, played a Bajoran cabasa. ( ) Bajoran gong The Bajoran gong was a small percussive instrument that played a role during Bajoran births. For Bajoran women, it was important to be relaxed during the birthing process, so the mother's relatives would play different instruments in a repeating rhythm to provide a relaxing atmosphere. During Kirayoshi O'Brien's birth, his father Miles O'Brien played the Bajoran gong; he had trouble keeping up the rhythm, however. ( ) Bajorans also employed large gongs that were used during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. ( ) Bajoran harp The Bajoran harp was a small, four-stringed ritual musical instrument that resembled a crescent moon with s strung across it. Vedek Porta played the instrument on the promenade to call people inside the Bajoran temple for services. ( ) Bajoran lute A Bajoran lute was a type of musical instrument that was very similar to the Vulcan lute. A trio of Bajoran musicians gave a small performance on Deep Space 9's promenade during the Gratitude Festival in 2371, one of them was playing the Bajoran lute. ( ) Bajoran percussion instrument The Bajoran percussion instrument was a mixture between a xylophone and a drum played with small hammers. A Bajoran musician played one of these instruments, accompanied by a Bajoran lute and a Bajoran woodwind instrument during the Gratitude Festival aboard Deep Space 9 in 2371. Odo was especially fond of the sound of those instruments. ( ) .}} Bajoran rattle The Bajoran rattle was a small percussive musical instrument that played a role during Bajoran births. For Bajoran women, it was important to be relaxed during birth, so her relatives played different instruments in a repeating rhythm to provide a relaxed atmosphere. During Kirayoshi O'Brien's birth in 2373, his mother Keiko O'Brien played a Bajoran rattle. ( ) Betazoid chime The Betazoid chime was a small crystalline octagonal instrument that was struck with a little hammer. On Betazed, it was customary to strike the chime during a meal to express gratitude for the food that is consumed. Homn struck the chime during a banquet aboard the celebrating the upcoming marriage between Deanna Troi and Wyatt Miller in 2364, ( ) and again the next year, when Captain Jean-Luc Picard was having a private dinner with Lwaxana Troi. ( ) Café des Artistes instrument In a holographic recreation of the Café des Artistes in the year 2342, a musician played an instrument that consisted of a small rectangular box with several glass tubes. ( ) Enaran musical instrument The Enaran musical instrument was a telepathically controlled instrument from the planet Enara Prime. The player had to put their hand on a glowing semi-globe and focus the thoughts. Depending on what they felt, a different melody would emerge. Jor Brel mastered this instrument and taught Kathryn Janeway telepathically how to play it, the feeling was a little overwhelming for the Captain, though. Jora Mirell also composed music for this instrument. ( ) Instrument in Quark's An alien musician played a percussion instrument in Quark's when it was re-opened after the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor and the station in 2369. ( ) Kriosian musical instrument The Kriosian musical instrument was a large instrument from planet Krios that was similar in appearance to an Earth xylophone. A Kriosian instrument of this kind was part of the holographic recreation of the Temple of Akadar that was to be the setting of the marriage between Alrik of Valt and Kamala of Krios. It was part of the wedding ceremony to play the instrument according to a certain discipline, called torze-qua. As Ambassador Briam was unable to attend the ceremony, Kamala taught Captain Jean-Luc Picard how to play the instrument. ( ) instrument. The producers brought in real Balinese musicians to provide the piece of music heard in the episode. ("Memorable Missions", TNG Season 5 DVD special feature)}} * Mataline II piano The Mataline II piano was a small, portable variety of the Earth piano. It produced sound equivalent to a standard piano. Nella Daren played a small-scale piano from Mataline II that could be rolled up for transport. The black keys were gold-colored on this model. ( ) Novan instruments The Novans on Terra Nova created several musical instruments out of the skulls and bones of Diggers they gutted in their gutting room. In 2151, Malcolm Reed listened to music performed by several Novans in their underground tunnels and caves. ( ) File:Novan woman.jpg|A digger skull File:Athan makes music.jpg|Athan with a bone File:Novan girl.jpg|A girl with an instrument File:Older Novan.jpg|A man with an instrument Wheel harp The wheel harp was a wheel-shaped, harp-like stringed instrument played by one of Sevrin's followers. ( ) Risian lute The Risian lute was a musical instrument very similar to a Vulcan lute that was played by Risians. ( ) Taresian chime The Taresian chime was a small crystalline octagonal instrument that was struck with a small hammer. The little chime was struck several times during a traditional Taresian wedding. ( ) Trill piano The Trill possessed two known types of pianos during the late 23rd and 24th century. Varieties included a small piano-like instrument that can be easily transported and a larger stationary piano model. Joran Dax was a talented player of this musical instrument. ( ) Vulcan bells Vulcan bells were a traditional Vulcan musical instrument used during Vulcan weddings. They consisted of several small s in a metallic, hexagonal frame. Special bell carriers rang these bells during a Vulcan marriage or during the kal-if-fee. ( ) Spock kept a set of Vulcan bells in his quarters aboard the in 2257. ( ) He still kept the bells in his quarters in the years 2268 and 2269. ( ) Commodore Oh likewise kept a set of Vulcan bells in her office at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) Musical instruments